


Squeeze

by Shatterpath



Series: Adaptation [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra makes an appearance, Gen, I promise, giggly heroes, superhero sisters, unexplained superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: After the boom, it becomes apparent that something weird has happened.





	

There was so much stimuli battering at her that Alex was both overwhelmed and cranky. It made no sense and her head was spinning. Even the familiar fabric of Susan's uniform under her hand was like sandpaper.

Abruptly, strong arms were thrown gently around her and Kara's familiar, warm scent chased off all the rest of the sensory overload for blissful moments. Eyes screwed shut, Alex clung back tightly, keeping Susan in the clutch. The woman was as close to a friend as Alex had and it was time she started treating her as such.

"Alex," Kara gasped breathlessly and it took long moments for the tone to register. Kara sounded almost… pained.

A flash of unknown radiation, sand filtering down onto her body, a choking cloud of dust, stepping through a shattered wall of glass so thick and reinforced Kara herself would have had to hit it several times. 

Oh…

Very carefully and deliberately, Alex stepped back, shielding her eyes from the too-bright light. Kara looked winded, unnerved and completely confused.

"How…"

The thought trailed off as Alex's gaze flicked to Susan, still standing with a hand on Kara's arm. The familiar blacks were shredded, the tears clearly from impacts and friction violent enough to melt the edges of the synthetic fabrics.

And not so much as a scratch on her exposed skin.

With a glance down, Alex could see the same contradictory evidence on her own person, her gaze snapping back up to where Kara still stared wordlessly. Steeling herself, the younger Danvers stepped closer, holding out a hand. To have her so tenuous while wearing those bright colors and that familiar symbol on her chest, was disconcerting.

"Gently, Alex. Very gently."

That outstretched hand was danger and succor and Alex hesitated. Something fundamental had shifted, something impossible that would shift her whole reality on its axis. Still, Alex tentatively reached out to lay her palm on Kara's, the panic in her chest easing from that welcome touch.

"So, uh, you just hugged me hard enough to make me groan. That's… new."

To Alex's dismayed amusement, her breath hitched and tears burned her eyes. "What happened?"

"Besides the green and blue boom? No clue." Blue eyes flicked over and Kara spoke just as gently. "Are you feeling okay, Susan?"

The use of the first name was clearly deliberate and Susan grinned warmly. "Truthfully? I've never felt better. Like I could run to Metropolis and back or climb the Catco building with my bare hands. It's pretty intoxicating."

Abruptly Hank rushed into the room, taking in the scene. He looked startled, then alarmed and then very confused.

"Med lab?" Alex sassed and Susan laughed again.

"Med lab."


End file.
